dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
Sabik
Sabik is a DLC character in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita, originating from The Distance Within Us. Backstory The five things my parents left me before they died were Our house in Cebu, two hundred dollars, family, faith, and a love for space The five places where I worked before I was called were Davao, Cebu City, Pyongyang, the International Space Station, and the first moon The five siblings I brought onto the Caesura with me are Ryeowook, Iseul, Sangwoo, Taeyang, and Joohyun The five relevant variables of a gravity assist maneuver are Kinetic energy, gravitational potential energy, deflection angle, rocket burn, and escape velocity The five pillars of Islam are Faith, Prayer, Charity, Fasting, and Pilgrimage The five Sorrowful Mysteries of the Rosary are The Agony in the Garden, the Scourging at the Pillar, the Crowning of Thorns, Calvary, and the Crucifixion The five essential components of an EVA suit are The Holochip, the Telescoping Pole, the Propulsion Unit, the Zip Line, and THE WAFFLE IRON The five national animals of the Philippines are The Philippine Eagle, the Karabaw, the Kasuari, THE DRAGON, AND THE CHIMERA The five stages of grief are Depression, Bargaining, Anger, Denial, and PLEASE HOLD The five responsibilities of an EVA captain are DOES_IT_EVEN_MATTER_ANYMORE????? My The five (IT WAS SEVEN, BUT WHO'S COUNTING?) crewmates of Seungchul Song are were Yuichi, Morin, AND_MORE_SUPERFLUOUS_DATA THE five MOONS of EARTH ARE DESOLATE ROCK, MORE USEFUL DESOLATE ROCK, Nafura, FILE_CORRUPTED AND and and Sabik Appearance Story Xth Cycle= |-| Xth Cycle= |-| Xth Cycle= |-| Xth Cycle= Battle Original= X''' 'Sabik – ' ---- Brave Attack HP Attack EX Mode Sabik's EX Mode is ' ' Sabik's EX Burst is ' ' Equipment Exclusive Weapons Related Accessories |-| NT= Sabik is a Marksman that possesses strength in verticality due to the directionality of its moveset and ability to jump thrice. Its attacks range from standard Marksman fare to those with unconventional close range coverage and increasingly volatile pathing. By accomplishing objectives with certain moves, Sabik builds stacks of '''Alhilal (الهلال), which grant it increasing movement speed and the option to execute a powerful fourth jump, which consumes an Alhilal stack. Alhilal can build to a maximum of three stacks, indicated by the increasing luminosity of the golden pinions flanking Sabik. Sabik's Ground moves are rather slow, but provide an interesting mix of utility, positioning, and potential to generate Alhilal. Many of its Aerial moves benefit from Sabik's increased ability to remain airborne and increase in ferocity the longer they are allowed to fire. Sabik reaches peak aeronautical capacity when using its EX Skill, Raiment, which provides a short window of invincibility as it launches skyward and consumes all Alhilal stacks, launching higher the more stacks that are consumed. If Sabik is still airborne for seven seconds after the use of Raiment, it gains the ability to use the followup EX Skill Serenahd, which summons a massive, meteoric slab of metal to crash down on the targeted enemy's position. Titles *'Character Level 10': Nadir *'Offline Crystal Rank': A Few Screws Short of a Waffle Iron *'100 Ranked Wins': Gospel *'500 Ranked Wins': The Fifth Crusade *'1000 Ranked Wins': The Voice We Cannot See Musical Themes *''Main Theme: Forgetfulness *''World Map Theme: Moonlight *''Dungeon Theme: Aeronaught *''Normal Battle: Synthetic God *''Boss Battle: Psycho-Pass *''Final Boss Battle: Rival Battle *''Vs Caesura: Beyond the Bounds (UFS Bootleg Mix) *''Vs Solace: Rigid Paradise *''Vs Concord: Uncontrollable Quotes Original= Default Specific Boss Specific DLC Specific |-| NT= Story Specific Category: Characters